halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-256
Name and Special Leonid Sure thing. Just keep in mind that he acts like a cold, relentless killing machine without emotions, but is really just stuffing everything into a dark place in his mind. Oh, and he likes torturing his trainees to make them better equipped to handle pain. That kinda sums up his personality, right there. I Need Some Assistance 'Ello! Hello there Matt-256 (Or Survivor as it said on your username page thing-a-magig), I am Maxwell's Silver Hammer, a new user as you may have guessed. And I have a question. Kinda. I fell as though I need to get to know people on the forum, because as a n00b, I feel a bit alienated. So, I was wondering if you and I could create a Magical Mystery Bubble of Happiness (AKA You give me a run down of the site and all that jazz) Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 21:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Necros Special Of course you may use him! I don't really need a summary, but I'm interested in what your story is going to be about, so I'd love to get one. Thanks and regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Cyberized Humans Labyrinth Lomi Por Favor Pic Why should I? It is clear that you and LOMI are plotting my downfall as we speak!!!! :P. Anyway, sure, I'm actually about to start a marathon H3 session to capture about 20 pics for COnnor, so one more pic on the end of it isn't to bad. What do you want the picture to be of? And on a side note, of course you'll be included in teh RP (if it gets off the ground). Don't you love same day delivery? I took the liberty of also creating a pictur of Richie in a last stand, along with your requested pic. Your welcome. The reason Class IIIs keep ending up longer is that we’re putting more work into them. Connor’s page only lists him in 20-30 missions, while the Chief had 200 (most class Is probably had a similar amount). Now, if someone was to do a Class I article with the same detail on every single operation--it’d be like 600 pages long, six times as long as Connor. Oh, and I’m going to be expanding Connor’s article in a few weeks; another 20-30 operations. Woot! I’m tempted to think of the HAWX video game, but I don’t think that ones right. Btw, your random was quite lulzy. And accurate. Get in Mah Firefightz Date has been changed to Saturday at 1, so 12 for you. Does it workz? Richie Very nice. You are much better at putting quotes into an article, which I feel helps a great deal to overall quality. Hes also got some really cool phycological issues. On a criticism note, dates. Past augmentation, it doesn't really tell you when things are happening. Aside from that minor gripe, it awesome. Richie Hey, since Connor and Richie are both from the same class (and I'm kinda at a loss for strong character relationships) would it be possible for them to have some sort of rivalry or mutual hatred thing? If the RP with me and LOMI goes through, it'll likely take place in the rebuild era and invovle are three favorite SPARTANs, and it'd be nice if there was some sort of defined character interaction between everyone. Thanks, He was never really a phycopath, just depressed. Woot! Not pycho like my other SPARTAN! (I classify as Richie as kinda pyscho, or at least evil). Even bypassing Kimberly would be an acheivement, though probably no one on the sight will ever be able to beat RR’s quality. On the second note, we could probably do something with Chronicles, and for sure something in the RP. Oh, and if my calculations are correct, when I’m finished (probably sometime in November), Connor’s article will be 160 some odd pages longer. That’s right, more than double it’s original insane length. It might even pass Kanna as the longest page on the sight, total. That was…unexpected. This is gonna require some serious revamping of the articles. Since we only had like 75 candidates to begin with, a 150 gap is kinda big, so do me a favor and wait on the name change. I’ll do some extensive editing tonight. Ugh. This is really annoying. Sorry man. I’m gonna make a list of all the articles needing changes, and do them. And I’ll move the 358 guy. Your welcome. Sorry to come off as annoyed at you, I’m not, just a bit rushed. I’m annoyed a tad at Ajax, but not at you. This is the second time he’s made us change the numbers. Heres hoping bad luck doesn’t come in threes. On another note, I’ve got about a dozen or so articles to go through and correct (including Connor’s), so could you do me a favor and correct the tag’s in Richie’s article? It’d be a big help. If not, its alright, I’ll get to it eventually. By the way, on an unrelated note, what time is it there? Its 1 in the morning here, and I did not expect any responses on my handiwork till the break of morn. Is it morning or afternoon over there? Cool and awesome. I find time zones both interesting and funny at times. Do you know the american state of the Indiana, smaller than japan, once was a part of 4 separate zones? This little development tonight really annoys me because I’m not going to be able to work on Connor at all. Yah, its good we got that taken care of. On your other point, an elite huh? I’m more of a UNSC fan than of the Covenant, but the elites can be awesome as well. Personally, ODSTs or Marines. Gotta love the little guy. I’ve also got my own list of articles to write, about 20 on it. Probably won’t get to any of them till December. And I keep adding new ones. Mehz. Necros Work Sure thing Turns out I have both of those. I don’t have time this morning (gotta go to school in 30 minutes), but I’ll se about getting it to you tonight. Just a heads up. Though I will definitely get you the pictures, they may not come to the weekend. I’ve got school and cross country and leave in the morning round 7 and get back around the same time. My weekends are basically blank though. So look out for the pictures on Saturday or Sunday. Btw, got any ideas for fanon of the month? I’m probably nominating one of RR’s super long pages. Major Conversion Problem Sure thing man. Use it as you see fit. By the way, sorry about not having the pic yet, school has been INTENSE. I'll get it up as soon as possible. Oh, and your talk archive picture is pretty beast. Labyrinth additions Re: Strifalex RE: Shephard Necros Thanks for the offer, I'd love to have a noncomplicated way of having Shephard rescued. He's already an officer of something in Bravo Company (I haven't asked Ajax for the details yet) but it's great if your character could find him if he gets approved. Can you just make sure it happens right before everyone quits on SAVIOR to work on the IVs? I want him to have a period of recovery followed by a period of re-training with Ajax's mountain of new tech before he joins the IV's training right before it ends. Thanks for the good luck in FOTM. I've never really been that competitive about this sort of thing, but it would be nice to win. (Sorry it took me so long to reply, I've been looking on Deviant Art for pics for Shephard that are not mind numbingly horrifying and I feel like part of my soul has been chewed up and spat out by the powers of bad fan art...) Sounds good, either of your SPARTANs seem fine. As for the name, it is a tribute to Mass Effect since it's "Sole Survivor" background inspired me to create the article, but I went through several weeks in which I thought the Commander's last name had an "h" in it, hence the misspelling. Ironically, there's a protagonist from one of the Half Life expansions whose name is spelled the way I did it, and even more ironically he is praised for his survival skills. That coincidence really blew me away, so I decided not to correct the error. Interesting idea. Sure thing. Again, sorry bout the pics, I still am fairly pressed for time. School+crosscountry=no free time almost whatsoever. I’ll get them up as soon as I can. Sorry about the character. I've had ones of my own turned down for Necros, but they were already written so I guess it's not a good comparison... Anyway, the post-PROMETHEUS Shephard I'm building is extremely stoic (not very original, but making him more human's gonna be part of his character development for Necros) so I think a lot of Lavernius's wisecracks would just end in awkward silences with him. Also, he's just emerged from cryosleep after about 60-70 years of being in stasis in a relatively primative pod while his body has already sustained life threatening wounds, so he should be pretty screwed up around this point, both physically and mentally. Thanks again for your help with reintroducing him to the galaxy, I would have had a very hard time writing something up if you hadn't offered to do this. Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). Labyrinth Cryptic Transmission Leonidans Hey, brohim, only half of your article shows up. Not sure if that's a markup error (checked the coding, looks fine) or if you forgot a tag somewhere, but only the first transmission shows up... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I'll add I think. Can I copy paste the audio logs on my 144 page as well? Thanks, Sorry for the delays, I’ve just gotten a rather large smack in the face called life. Any freetime I get is, admittedly, put into some ODST, and its few and far between. Rest assured, I will get you your picture, *hopefully* soon. On the S-II Class IIIs, I would recommend keeping them. Theres nothing genuinely wrong with them and I don’t see a good reason to get rid of them. Its still your decision, just putting in my two cents.